Far away
by AuroraSinclair
Summary: one shot it's about love and how life got in the way for my favort ranger two some


Far away

One shot

This is about Tommy and Kim and all the problems that come from past wounds.

I don't own Power Rangers but if I did, no Kat, and that stupid letter would never have been sent because Kim would not have left.

I also do not own Nickleback's song 'Far Away'

* * *

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

Kimberly Hart couldn't believe that she was sitting with Jason Scott, her best friend since childhood at a collage graduation for Tommy Oliver, of all people, her former leader and ex-boyfriend. She still couldn't believe that he was getting his doctorate in paleontology, of all things. This was a far cry from the teen that forgot what time there date was at and had to get help from everyone with his school work.

"I still can't believe that I let you talk me into this" She said to Jason "Why in God's name am I here again Jason..."

"Because when you won you gold medal at the Olympics who was standing next to me when you looked up?" Jason asked "I know that you two have a lot of well...for lack of a better word, history, but that didn't stop him from being there for you. He was so proud of you...we all were."

Kim gave a small smile.

"You're right" she sighed "I think I was crying more from seeing him next to you than seeing our flag."

Flash back

Kim stood up looking on the podium about she get her gold medal for the all around; only the second American women to ever get it. She had been working so hard for this for as long as she could remember. She looked up to find Jason and her mom; she wanted to look at them for strength. After the Pan Global she almost gave it all up when her father died, it was Jason that knocked her over the head and made her realized that she had to keep going.

"He wouldn't want you to quit" Jason said to her the night she told him she was quitting "And what about the rangers, you've come too far too quit..."

Kim looked at him for the first time throughout that whole fight.

"Are you saying this because you regret leaving the first time?" Kim asked

"I got my second chance!" Jason sighed "I got to make up for leaving like I did...Kim this is your chance to not have any regrets!"

Kim knew that she was crying but that didn't matter to her now.

"You're right!" She sighed "If I don't keep going I'll regret it for the rest of my life"

"Damn right!"

She found Jason no problem he was in his normal red shirt screaming I was a red power ranger once. She felt herself smile; at least he could say he was supporting the USA all he needed was white and blue. When she looked next to Jason she didn't see her mother like she thought she would. Instead she saw the young man that she would have know anywhere but without his long hair. It was cut short and it was spiky and he was in white. If she remembered right he was now in red and to see him in white made her think that he did that just for her. He was her white knight after all and the fact that he was here with Jason just made this all the better.

It was funny, when she left her mom and Jason to go into the locker room she thought she saw him looking at her but she hadn't been sure. After all she was on pins and needles; about to compete alone, not with her team, she just thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. She wouldn't tell anyone, but still to this day just the thought of Tommy made her feel calm and at peace. But then when she walked out to start she felt him, as plain as day she felt him. That was what made her try even harder. She wanted to show him that her leaving had made her the best she could be. The second that that medal was around her neck she looked at Tommy, just at Tommy, and gave him a small smile with tears in her eyes.

"You came!" she whispered "thank you; thank you for being here Tommy"

End of flash back

"And now you're doing the same for him" Jason reminded her "he was there for you and now you're here for him."

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know **

**You know, You know**

Tommy sat there as some speaker went on and on about the real world after college. But Tommy didn't care about what he was saying, he was really thinking about the fact that he felt her when he walked into the room. The last time he felt that was when he went and saw Kim win her gold medal. He didn't say anything to her because he was too much of a chicken when it came to her. He was the greatest power ranger ever...or so they called him, and he just couldn't handle seeing Kim again. Put him in a zord and he could save the world, no problem, but you put him alone in a room with Kimberly Ann Hart and he was a shy teenager all over again. He knew that was the reason he left without even telling her that he was so proud of her. He just gave Jason flowers to give to her from him and left.

Kim wouldn't be here...unless Jason told her about this and she wanted to be here for him on his big day like he was for her. He pushed that thought out of his mind she wouldn't be here she had her own life and seeing her ex get his doctorate in Paleontology wouldn't be high on her list of things to do. But he couldn't help but hope that maybe just maybe she still felt something for him. He had held onto the hope since he saw her in tears when she looked at him after she got her medal. Well, he hoped that it was because of him and not because her dream was coming true...not that he wasn't happy that it had.

After Tommy got his diploma he looked out and saw Jason who was once again in red and to his great shock sitting next to him was a woman in a pink dress. There was so much he wanted to say to her and now maybe he would get that chance. After all, he knew that she wouldn't be mad at him for not talking to her. He was protecting her from what he was doing and was helping to make.

Kim wanted to leave the second that it was over but Jason held onto her arm and held her tight. She felt like she was in a lot of trouble or something by the way he held her. Jason sure was acting at the moment like the cop he was in the real world by the way he had a hold of her.

"Let go of me Jason" Kim said sternly "I'm not about to be bucked! God you thought I was going to run!"

Jason snorted

"He was a chicken that night" He stated letting go of Kim a little "I'll be damned if my little sister is one too."

She gave him a small smile and remembered when Jason met up with her after she did all her press for lunch the next day with pink roses with a card from Tommy telling her 'I knew you could do it'. She never told anyone but she kept the card in her wallet as a daily reminder that she could do anything.

"He wouldn't want to see me" She said with a sad smile "This is a day for his family and his friends. Not his ex girlfriend who's returning the favor."

"And that's what he said to me when he left" Jason stated "for two people who don't want to talk to each other, you two sure do think a lot alike."

Kim sighed it wasn't that she didn't want to see him it was just that the last time she saw him they had a moment that she never thought that she would have had with him. And then to top it off they stopped talking out of the blue and it was very hard for her to be standing there all smiles.

Flash back

2001 Trini Kwan's funeral. It was a sad day for everyone that had known her. Billy had returned from Aquitar seeing how he was always close to Trini. Kim was hit the hardest seeing as she was the last one to talk to her alive. Tommy had never seen Kim like that, Kim was always so put together and today she was anything but. She sat next to Jason crying as some people talked. Tommy couldn't help but notice that the spark that was so Kim was not there she was half of Kim that day. After the funeral everyone was back at Jason's house sitting around talking about the good old days and eating, in Rocky case, when Billy looked around.

"Has anyone seen Kim" He asked

"No" Zack said getting up from his seat and walking to the backyard to see if she was there "She's not in the back"

"I'll look up stairs" Rocky took them two at a time "Nope not up here"

Adam walked out the front door.

"Her car isn't here . . . " He said a little worried "Did any of you see her even get here?"

"No" A few said shaking their heads

Jason knew she wasn't here. Kim had asked him to let her have one last moment of girl talk. But he couldn't bring himself to go and get Kim. He had seen enough of her like this to last three life times. He got up and pulled Tommy aside in the kitchen.

"I know where Kim is" Jason told Tommy with a hard look "She's with Trini"

"Why are you telling me this" Tommy had asked "You two are closer then she and I are right now."

Jason looked like he was about to hit him. But Jason then did something Tommy had never thought that he would ever see in his life time...he started to cry.

"You don't know what it's been like bro! She was the last one to talk to Trini and she blames herself. She hasn't slept in days and I know she isn't eating I was hoping that when Billy got here he'd be able to help! But even seeing Billy again wasn't even enough to cheer her up. You're the only one that can talk some sense into her at this point." Jason looked at wit's end "I've never seen her like this and it's starting to scare the crap out of me! So please go and get her. Knock her out, throw her over your shoulder, pull rank on her, pull the ex boyfriend card if you have too! I don't care what you do just get her here. This isn't healthy for her and me..."

"Say no more" Tommy sighed with a sad look "Say no more!"

Tommy found her sure enough at Trini's grave. She was sitting on the ground talking to Trini as if she was sitting right there next to her. Tommy looked at her feeling his heart break.

"I've messed up so bad Trini" Kim said through tears "Look what I have to show for my life...two Gold medals, two silver and a bronze. I have no love life because no man has ever lived up to my insane standers of Tommy. Because of that damn letter my mother made me write I was able to go to the Olympics yeah but now...I'm all alone."

Tommy stopped in his tracks he knew that he shouldn't over hear what Kim was saying but he couldn't help it. It was a window into what she was feeling. And that was something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Who am I going to talk to now that I can't call you every night?" Kim asked "Who's going to love me no matter what I do if not you? Why do I always feel so guilty?"

Kim waited as if Trini was going to say something and she stated to cry even harder.

"You were always telling me that I just needed to talk to Tommy" Kim said "That we were meant to be...sometimes I wish that was true. But I can't even look at him let alone talk to him without feeling like the bitch we all know that I am."

Tommy couldn't just stand there any longer. True he wanted to hear all this but he wanted her to be saying then to him not to Trini's memory. He walked up to Kim sitting down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Kim went rigid in his arms and then fell to pieces right then and there.

"I'm sorry" She sniffled into her tissue "I just cried on your shirt."

"I hate this shirt anyway" He smiled as he said it "I never really liked it but Jason wanted us to all have our first colors on today and this was the only green dress shirt that I had. So you just helped me not having to wear it any longer."

She laughed a little but he could tell that it wasn't going to help her mood much. She pulled away and looked at him for the first time in a really long time

"I'm SO sorry for that letter Tommy" she whispered

"Shh...We were kids then" He said to her lifting her face to look at his "And you're not a bitch...you were alone and you're mother was pushing you. She never did like me very much..."

Kim again laughed a little but she still looked like hell.

"That's not the point I shouldn't have let her control me! I have a mind of my own and I didn't want to do it and what she wanted me to write was so hurtful and I just went along with it."

"I should have called you when I got the letter. After all it wasn't you" Tommy brushed a piece of hair out of her face "But I just couldn't bring myself to...I was worried that it really was true"

This was it the talk that they had needed to have and the fact that it was happening here just made him feel like this was all Trini's doing.

"You should have" She wiped at her eyes "I would have told you everything. I wanted to, that night after the martial arts tournament after Jason and I were...you know turned evil...I'm sorry about that too!"

"Why didn't you?" Tommy asked "Was it because you and Jason were dating?"

Kim looked at him like he lost his mind.

"WHAT?" Kim snapped "You've been hit in the head one to many times Oliver if you think Jason and I ever dated! Seriously have you lost your mind Jason is like my brother! Just so you know I didn't say anything because I saw you and Kat, and I put two and two together; I saw that I was replaced; so I left."

"What, did you want me to wait forever for you to come back?" He snapped at her "You left me and then broke up with me through a dear John letter, I wasn't going to put my life on hold because you were no longer a part of it!"

Kim looked at him again and sighed!

"I never asked you too...I don't want to fight with you Tommy" Kim said "I just want to get some sleep."

"Let's get you back to Jason's then." Tommy sighed

Although they got a lot out, they still had a lot to talk about and he knew it.

"If you don't mind I just want to go to my hotel" She yawned "I don't think that I can take anymore ranger talk."

Tommy took Kim back to her hotel room knowing her well enough to know when she needed to be alone. He called and told Jason that Kim was fine and was at her hotel and that he was going to look out for her.

"Like always" Jason said as he hung up

The next morning he woke up with Kim in his arms. He smiled to himself and pulled her tighter to him.

"Time to wake up Beautiful" He said to her

The smile he got was greater than anything he had ever seen.

"Sleep now, talk later" She sighed

"Are you going to sleep the day away?" He asked kissing her neck

She rolled away from his kiss and turned to face him.

"Now what" He asked her

"I don't know" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes

He smiled and pulled her to him again.

"I need to get back home soon I have work on Monday" Kim smiled at him "But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. And if nothing but last night comes from this then at least you know that."

"I think something is going to come of this" He said running his fingers through her hair "We'll just have to keep in touch more."

End of flash back

She looked at Jason and sighed

"It's been two years since I saw him last" Kim sighed "We said we would keep in touch but we didn't. It was heart breaking when he stopped e-mailing me...I'm going...I can't do this...I'll see you later Jason."

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**From far away for far too long**

Tommy found Jason as fast as he could hoping to talk to Kim but when he got there he saw Jason watching someone walk away. He followed Jason's eye line and saw a woman in pink walking away.

"Bro" Jason said when he saw Tommy "If you don't go after her and tell her everything I don't think you'll ever see her again."

"Thanks for coming" Tommy said running after Kim

He had to talk to her, hold her again and tell her everything before it was too late for them.

"Kim" He yelled "wait up"

Kim stopped at her SUV and sighed. She knew that voice and knew that he was here to talk to her but she couldn't turn around and look at him it would just be too hard.

"You came?" He said

"Well this is a big day" She said still with her back to him "You were there for me..."

She didn't get to finish that though Tommy had turned her around and pulled her into a hug. Kim smiled into his chest and smelled him in. She wished that this would last but it wouldn't. She then remembered that he had stopped e-mailing her and she pulled back and pushed him away.

"You don't get to hug me like that Tommy" She snapped "You stopped e-mailing me a year and a half ago...as of right now we're even. I sent you that letter, you came to the Olympics, we slept together, you stopped e-mailing me and I came to your graduation...as of this moment I'm done."

Kim turned on her heal, unlocked her door and started to open it when Tommy slammed it shut.

"What the hell!" She snapped turning around to look at him.

Tommy took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the car door.

"Do you really think that I didn't want to talk to you" H looked straight into her eyes "Your e-mails were a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. I wanted to tell you all about the digs and the things that I was doing and seeing but I couldn't. You need to understand that I pushed you away for your own safety beautiful"

"From what?" Kim asked "From what...dinosaurs? Last time I looked they're not about to come and try to eat me!"

"That is not the point Kim!" He stated "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me Tommy!" Kim yelled "you know what, I don't care...you got what you wanted from me...I'm leaving"

Tommy had never seen her as mad as this before, and he knew that she had every right to be mad at him.

"That wasn't what I was after that night and you know it! We're not done Kim." He said very calmly as he pulled her into another hug "I lost you one too many times to let you go this time...Please Kim let me explain everything to you before I leave for my next dig!"

Kim pushed him off of her and did something that she never thought that she would do to Tommy, she slapped him.

"I wanted to be with you! That night was one of the greatest of my life..." She snapped then she looked at him with hurt eyes "Or could it be that as a high school art teacher and gymnastics couch I have nothing to offer you anymore Dr. Oliver? We had our chance and it's over. We're less then friends at this point. We're just former team mates!"

Tommy let her open the door to the SUV and get in. He saw that she was crying as she started the car and backed up. He walked over to Jason who was making his way to him.

"That didn't go well did it?" Jason stated "You know what I think you should do?"

"Find her and drag her to your place and make her talk to me?" Tommy sighed

Jason looked at Tommy as he stared at the break lights of Kim's SUV. Tommy had a hard look that Jason couldn't place.

"No" Jason smiled "That wouldn't be a good idea you know how she can get."

Jason and Tommy both smiled at this. She may not look like it but Kim was a ball of fire when she was mad.

"What you need to do when you're done with your dig you should get a job teaching at the same school she is" Jason was very pleased with his idea "That way the two of you have to talk to each other and you can fix your problems."

"She's teaching where again?" Tommy thought "Reefside right? As soon as this is all over I'm going to talk to her...tell her everything."

_Three years later the start of Dino Thunder_

Tommy walked into the High school he wanted to find Kim as fast as he could, but no such luck. And then to make his first day even crappier he had to be in charge of detention. This teaching thing was really starting to suck! He was on his way out of the school at the end of the day when she saw Kim packing up her car. He smiled as he saw her throw her pink bag into her trunk saying bye to a few girls. He had a feeling that they were on her team from the way that they were talking to her. He couldn't help it he had to talk to her so he walked up to her happy to see her again.

"Ms. Hart?" Tommy asked standing behind her

"It's true then..." Kim stared "Who the new science teacher is...why are you teaching at the school that you know I teach at?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh I just wanted to help the next generation develop a love of science." Tommy joked a little "It sure didn't hurt that you happened to teach here!"

Kim rolled her eyes at him and he was looking at her with a goofy look on his face.

"Let's just keep this as coworkers shall we." She stated opening up her car door

"I thought you have an SUV?" He asked

Kim turned around and looked at him.

"I'm surprised that Jason didn't tell you" Kim stated "It was a hit and run back in the fall. After all the red tape I needed a new car so I just got me a little Mazda. It's really no big deal."

Kim saw the Tommy I should have been there look.

"Don't give me that look Tommy. It's OK...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kim got into her car "Or do you need me to call you so you're not late?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at her joke. This was better than nothing after all she was at least talking to him.

"No, no I'll be fine!" He felt wonderful for the first time in a long while.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you**

**Anymore**

Tommy sat in his house after another fight with the other Dino rangers and sighed. At this point he and Kim would never fix the problems that they were having. He had no choice when he became the black Dino ranger but he still couldn't say that he really didn't like the idea of being able to save the world again. The latest fight was a hard one and Goldenrod was a downright pain but it was still good to be fighting the good fight again. He was thinking about going and taking a shower before grading some papers when someone knocked on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kim standing on the other side.

"Kim" He wasn't expecting company, let alone her "What are you..."

"I just wanted to make sure you where alright" She said with a hint of worry in her voice "I say the fight on the news and it looked like a tough one...and I can see that you are so I'll see you at school..."

Tommy smiled as he looked at her.

"I was at home..." He tried to lie "I was nowhere near the fighting"

"OH PLEASE!" Kim snapped "I've seen you fight more times than I can count I know your style better then even Jason's. Please don't you lie to me about this."

Tommy looked down at his feet.

"You really do have a good eye" He sighed "I thought that I did a good job changing my style..."

When she laughed he realized that he hadn't and what got him was that still after all this time she knew his fighting style. It made him happy to hear that from her.

"You just couldn't keep out of it could you" She sighed "You just have to keep being the best ever don't you Tommy?"

He could tell that she was worried about him. He reached out and put his hand on her arm when she didn't pull away from him he took it that it was ok to pull her into a hug. He pulled her into his house and knew that now he had the chance to tell her everything that he couldn't two years ago.

"How long have you known" He asked

"About all this?" Kim asked "Right after you were kidnapped. You really need to tell Conner, Kira and Ethan not to come running to me yelling about me being the first Pink and needing my help. I had no idea what to do, I told them that I would help if I could I ended up driving them back to your house. Hence how I know where you live. It was kind of funny though, and then I went to Hayley when the black ranger showed up and did your kick."

Tommy smiled and led her into the basement.

"I told her to tell you everything if you ever came asking about me" He told her "This was what I was trying to protect you from two years ago I didn't want you involved"

"Oh come on Tommy" Kim scoffed "please I was a ranger once do you think that I can't take care of myself? All you had to do was tell me what was going on I would have understood and you know it. You just like to be in control and you know that I would have tried to help you."

Tommy couldn't help it he pulled her into a kiss when said kids came into the room

"Sorry Dr. O" Kira blushed "We didn't know that you had..."

"Ms. Hart?" Conner stated "I had no idea the two of you were this close."

Kira hit Conner over the head and started to pull him out of the room.

"Don't mind us" She said as she pulled "We'll just be going"

"No...I need to get going home and besides" Kim looked at Tommy with a look that he hadn't seen in a long time "He's no longer my fearless leader, he's yours. You guys need him more than I do. I'll see you in class tomorrow Kira."

Kim headed to the stairs and the second that her hand hit the railing something told Tommy that this was it. It was now or never!

"Kim" Tommy stated "When this is all done...You're moving in here with me and you're going to marry me!"

"Really?" Kim asked, keeping her back to him again "What if I say no?"

Tommy snorted and raised his eyebrow.

"Want me to pull rank on you" He joked "I'm not above telling you that you have too."

"How about we just see how things go" Kim smiled at him "But let me guess until the point that we do start over I have to act like you don't care about me because you don't want me to get caught up in it right?"

"That would be best"

Kim still didn't turn around and look at him. Tommy had just asked her to marry him even if it wasn't everything that she had dreamed of it was still Tommy asking her.

"Well as much as I'd love to marry you Dr. Oliver..." Kim smirked "I am kind of seeing someone."

Tommy was shocked to hear her say that to him.

"Oh and who is he?" Tommy asked wanting to punch whoever it was that was trying to move in on his Kim.

"He's my white knight!" she smiled as she walked out of the house.

Tommy smiled big when he realized that she had just said that it was him. That when this was all over and he was no longer a power ranger...again. They would be able to start over. Have the family that they had both been dreaming of.

"Her White Knight?" Conner asked "Who is she talking about?"

"Me" Tommy said with a smile

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'cause with you I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

Kim was sitting in class after her last class left for the day. She was packing up things and was looking forward to a nice night at home. She packed up the last of her things and was walking down the hall when three kids came running up to her.

"Ms. Hart" Ethan yelled running up to her

"No running you guys" Kim smiled "what has you three in such a rush?"

"It's Dr. O" Kira huffed having just ran through the parking lot and the school.

"He's in a coma" Conner told her worry written all over his face "And Hayley told us to come and get you. It seems that if something like this was to happen he wanted you to know."

Kim felt her heart stop as she looked at the three kids before her.

"Take me to him" Kim knew she needed to be with him.

The hospital was cold and smelled way too clean. Kim walked into the room and saw Hayley sitting next to Tommy. Kim was hurt that it was Hayley by Tommy and not herself.

"The kids came and got me" Kim said as she walked into the room. "What can you tell me?"

"All I can tell you is that he said that if anything were to happen to him I was to tell you" Hayley looked at her then back to Tommy "I sent the kids the second that it happened. I think that Tommy just needs to know that you're here."

Kim couldn't tell if Hayley liked her or not so she just nodded her head and walked next to Tommy. Tommy looked like he was just sleeping and it hurt Kim to just sit there. She looked up and saw the daggers that Hayley was staring at her.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kim asked "I've done nothing to you or him."

"It's not that" Hayley sighed "I'm just worried...He really cares...loves you. I'm sorry...I'm going to go and get some coffee do you want anything?"

"No thank you"

Hayley left the room and Kim sat alone with Tommy. She reached out and took his hand and started to cry a little.

"What in the hell is going on? I hate not knowing what is going on!" She asked no one "This is why I don't like you being a ranger without me to fight by your side...but this makes you happy doesn't it? It's who you are isn't it? A ranger first and just Tommy second."

Tommy, of course, said nothing he just laid there looking like he was in a peaceful slumber. Kim held his hand and watched him closely. As time went by the kids check on their Dr. O but they had to leave because once again the city was being attacked by this time it was by white Tyrannosaurus.

"It looks like all he's doing is sleeping" Kim said

"The two of you have lost a lot of time together" Hayley said walking back into the room "When we met in collage he told me one drunken night that he regretted not flying out to ask about the letter."

"I'm never going to live that letter down am I?" Kim smiled softly "To tell you the truth I wouldn't take it back. If Tommy and I had stayed together throughout high school I wouldn't have had the drive to go to the Olympics. He and I may have lost a lot of time but we both have had lives of our own."

Kim and Hayley looked at each other and had one of those girl bonding moments.

"Are we bounding?" Kim asked

"Looks like" Hayley smiled

Kim looked down at Tommy and then out the window she needed to get out of that room, or she might just lose her mind.

"I think I'm going to go and get some fresh air" Kim stood up "You'll let me know if there is a change"

"You know I will." Hayley patted her arm.

Kim walked out of the room and Hayley took Kim's seat. She wasn't surprised that Kim would spend almost all of her day sitting my Tommy's side. Kim really did love Tommy she knew that now. Just then Tommy opened his eyes.

"Tommy" She smiled "You're ok"

"Yeah, never been better" Tommy smiled looking around

"Hayley I brought you some coffee." Kim said while walking into the room "Although I have no idea how you take . . . "

Kim stopped and looked at Tommy sitting up and trying to get out of bed. She felt like she was going to drop the cups of coffee and Hayley walked over and took them from her.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a moment" Hayley smiled.

Hayley walked past Kim with a smile and closed the door behind her. Kim stood stuck in place as if she didn't know what to do. Tommy smiled at her with a big smile; he was thrilled to see her.

"You might want to get up and get going" Kim smiled "After all the Dino rangers need the black ranger back in action"

They looked at each other for a moment as Tommy got up and started to get dressed. He was always surprised how understanding Kim was. But then again she lived the life as well at one point.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here when you're done being a power ranger" Kim cupped his face in her hands "I can't fight beside you anymore but I sure as hell can stand beside you!"

**I'd give it all **

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'cause you know, you know**

The day came the Dino rangers were no longer needed. Kim was sitting in Jason's backyard because Tommy sent her out of Reefside to make sure she was safe. She didn't want to go but he had told her she had to or he wouldn't be able to fight knowing that she could get hurt.

"Sitting on the side lines sucks!" Kim fumed, throwing her soda can into the trash can "I should have just told him to go to hell and that I was going to stay!"

"Calm down Kim" Jason said "Sitting on the side lines comes from giving up your coin you know that. All you can do is sit and wait for him to come here and get you. Then the two of you can have the happy ending you always wanted."

She and Jason sat around talking about the good old days, cooked some food and even played board games anything to keep Kim away from the news. At about 9:45 that night Kim was back to pacing in the backyard and Jason's cell rang.

"Hello?" He asked worried that it was going to be bad news

"Hey bro" stated Tommy's voice on the other end "It's over! Is Kim there?"

Jason let out the breath that he had no idea that he was holding. He looked at Kim who was sitting down now looking like her world was on hold.

"Yeah and you owe me" Jason smiled "She's been pacing for the last three hours...And just so you know...you're going to help replant the grass where she's been walking."

Jason heard a small laugh and felt so much better.

"Tell her I'll come and get her tomorrow" Tommy said

"Hell no!" Jason snapped "You're going to tell her! I'm not about to walk up to her and tell her that you called and told me to tell her shit. I like life! I'm not about to have her kill me because of you. So here's what I'm going to do...I'll go and give her the phone and you can tell her."

Jason knew that Tommy was laughing at him. After all it was funny that a big man like Jason who was a cop was absolutely terrified of petite little Kim.

"Then give her the phone" Tommy said barely containing his excitement.

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**From far away for far too long**

This was it! Kim and Tommy were getting married in little over three hours. Kim was getting her makeup done as her Mother sat looking a little sad about the fact that her baby was getting married. She may not have been fond of Tommy when he was a teen but she had to admit that the adult Tommy was a good man that wanted to take care of her daughter.

"Hey Kim you descant" Jason asked while walking into the room "Oh wow! Tommy is going to...well let's just put it this way he's one lucky man! And it's about time I might add." He smiled at how amazing Kim looked.

"Thank you Jason." Kim smiled "Is something wrong?"

Jason smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Your something old" Jason smiled "It took me weeks to get a hold of Kat and then her a month to even find it but here you go."

Jason placed in Kim's hand her old power cone.

"After all it always brought us luck." Jason smiled

"Shame it doesn't work" Kim smiled

Jason smiled one last time. Just then Aisha walked into the room in her light pink dress with yellow flowers.

"Hey you two it time to start" Aisha said "You ready to get married girl?"

"TOTALLY!" Kim giggled at the high school moment she had "hey where is Zack I thought I asked both of you to give me away?"

"Oh he's just making sure that everything's ready" Jason couldn't stop smiling, his best friend, and practically his baby sister were finally getting married.

Jason and Kim walked out with Aisha when they turned the corner Kim had to stop herself from running and jumping into the arms of the man holding her pink flowers.

"Billy!" She squealed "Zack told me that you weren't going to be able to make it!"

"He with held the truth" Billy said in his usual manner "I was not going to miss this day for anything!"

"But before we do this" Zack appeared out of nowhere "I wanted to give you your something borrowed...it belonged to Trini her mom wanted you to wear it today that way it would be like Trini was here with us today."

Kim kissed each one of the three men standing with her. Zack put the necklace around Kim's neck and fixed her Veil.

"Then it looks like all five of us are here today" Kim smiled tears in her eyes.

"You're going to mess your makeup up Kim" Aisha smiled pulling out a tissue and handing it to her friend "You can't start to cry until you're up there with Tommy."

"Well I hate to tell you this now Kim" Jason said "But I'm Tommy's best man and these two are going to walk you down."

"I had a feeling" Kim smiled

Jason hugged Kim one last time and walked to go stand with Tommy. Kim looked at Aisha and the two friends hugged and Aisha walked down the aisle.

"Let's get this show on the road" Zack said with a smile

Zack got on her left side and Billy on her right and the doors opened for the three of them. Kim smiled at Tommy who looked at her and looked like he was about to faint. Kim only had eyes for her white knight and the only man, other than Jason, that really knew her.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two. Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart as man and wife." The old man looked at the crowd gathered before him "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do" Zack stated kissing Kim on her cheek.

"As do I" Billy stated also kissing Kim and letting go of her arm.

Jason stepped forward and lifted her veil and kissed her forehead.

"Me too" He smiled

Jason stepped back to his place behind Tommy.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" Jason said

**So far away, so far away**

**Far away for far too long**

**So far away, so far away**

"Do you Kim take Tommy to be your husband?" the old man asked

"I DO!" Kim said trying not to squeal.

There was a little laugh from Jason who knew all too well how much she wanted this.

"Do you Tommy take Kim to be your wife?" The man asked

"I do" Tommy said trying not to cry.

Kim handed her flowers to Aisha and the two took each other hands.

"Tommy I can say that when I first met you it was love at first sight" Tears welling in her eyes "But then you started to fight Jason and I had to put that aside because it almost looked like you were going to win that day and he is one of my best friends after all. After...well for lack of better words a rocky start"

Tommy smiled and Rocky started to laugh at the little joke that Kim just made.

"We became very good friends that lead to us becoming high school sweethearts" Kim looked into his eyes "When I left to go and train it was you that kept me going day after day. It was the fact that you were happy that helped me get up every morning. After we drifted apart I thought that I'd never be able to even count you as a friend that was until I got this"

Kim put her hand out and Aisha placed the card that came with the flowers that Tommy left with Jason. Kim handed it to Tommy who looked down at it knowing what it was and smiled.

"You're going to think that it's silly but I've kept this in my wallet from the day I got it" Kim half laughed half cried "To remind me that I really can do anything...and with you by my side I really can. You will always be my white knight, my best friend and lover."

Jason made a few sounds at the thoughts of his 'little sister' sleeping with Tommy.

"Kim...like you said it was love at first sight. I can tell you that I had such a hard time keeping my head in the fight after I saw you the first time. I can't tell you how nervous I was when I first kissed you..." Tommy smirked at the memory "But when life got in the way I still couldn't help but love you! You may say that I was the reason you got up every day but you always have been the reason that I kept fighting! You are my reason for fighting Kim."

Kim had tears falling after what Tommy had just said.

"After I lost my love for the color green" Tommy said so that the rangers knew what he was talking about "You made me feel like it didn't matter that I didn't like green anymore! Although I have gone through a lot of favorite colors green, white, Red and black...that never mattered to you. I could always count on you for your support. That is what got us here!"

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

"So by the power given to me by the state of California" The old man said with a smile "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Tommy you may kiss your bride."

Tommy smiled at Kim and pulled her to him. The both moved for each other and then they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

"I'm pleased to present to you for the first time" The old man beamed at the friends and family of the newlyweds "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

**I loved you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

Jason stood with Zack watching as Kim and Tommy danced for the first time as a married couple.

"It's about time that this happened" Zack said "Don't you think!"

"Yes it is" Jason smiled "I've been pushing these two for way too long to get to this point."

"I was sure that this would happen after Trini died" Billy said thoughtfully "After all he was the one that went and got her."

Jason gave a small smile and started to laugh.

"Yeah he was" Jason smirked "Because I was the one that sent him after her."

"You didn't" Zack asked "Wait didn't you tell Tommy that he had to come because she wanted him there?"

Jason didn't say anything he just smiled, and sipped his champagne

"Look we all know that neither one of them was really happy without the other!" Jason stated knowingly "So over the past few years I've been giving then a few...a lot, of nudges. I think it worked well...don't you think?"

Billy and Zack looked at Jason like he had lost his mind.

"They're going to kill you when they find out" Zack laughed

"No one is going to tell them" Jason looked over at his two closest friends as they danced "Look at them...they're happy...and I'm not about to have my ass kicked by Kim when she finds out that I've been playing match maker for her and Tommy...I like life thanks!"

**So keep breathing**

**'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Tommy and Kim sat alone the next morning waiting on their friends to come and have lunch with them before everyone started to back home and back to life.

"You know that Jason set all this up?" Kim smiled "You know, pushing us back together"

"OH, I know" Tommy smiled "I'm going to thank him in a few years but how about we have a little fun with him first . . . "

Kim smiled and looked at Jason and Kat walking to the table.

"I can't believe that you only went and watched me win the gold because Jason told you to" Kim yelled at Tommy and winked at him "Are you telling me that the night we first made love Jason told you to do that too!"

"No he told me to go and get your depressed ass and drag you back to his place!" Tommy snapped back "I had no idea you were going to be that needy!"

Jason stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his two friends yelling at each other Kat on the other hand was trying not to laugh as she could tell what was going on.

"Guys...guys what's going on?" Jason asked

"Stay out of this bro" Tommy snapped "You're crazy 'sister' has been driving me nuts all night!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you Tommy" Kim stormed "at least I've only ever liked one color! And I knew that when my time was up my time was up!"

Tommy could tell that this was a pent up feeling but let it slide. He made a mental note to have a little chat with Kim later about that one.

"DO you really want to go there Kim?" Kat asked playing along

"Kat stay out of this" Jason begged "How about we all just take a deep breath and calm down. I mean come on guys you just got married you shouldn't be fighting!"

"Fine." they both said sitting down

They both sat down looking at the other with a small smile.

"What started this fight?" Kat asked

"Nothing really." Kim sighed

"We'll tell you sometime later" Tommy smiled

**Keep breathing**

**'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

It was two years later that Tommy sat down with Jason and told him that they knew the whole time. Kim had just given birth to their first child, a little girl, that they named Trini in memory of their lost friend. Jason was sitting next to Tommy outside.

"So you and Kim are good right?" Jason asked

"Yeah..." Tommy asked "Why?"

"I was just thinking about that fight that you two had the day after you got married."

Tommy started to laugh at Jason and realized that he forgot to tell Jason the truth about that fight.

"I forgot to talk to you!" Tommy smiled "We knew that you had been pushing us together over the years before we got married. We faked the fight to scare you...our own little bit of pay back!"

Jason sighed and then shot Tommy a nasty look.

"I've been worried for years that I may have messed everything up for the two of you!" Jason sighed "So you two really are ok then?"

"Bro" Tommy sighed "I love Kim more than anything in this world...well maybe not little Trini but you get the point. It took us a long time to get to the point that we're at now and now that I have her I'm not about let her go!"

Jason smiled and nodded his head

"So thank you" Tommy smiled "For giving us both the pushes that we needed to get to this point."

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Kim sat with little Trini in her arms as Tommy walked back into the room. She smiled at him and slid over so he could sit in the bed with her too.

"I love you...you know that" Tommy said with a smile

"Yea I do," Kim sighed "And I love you too!"

The both looked at the little girl who was sleeping in her arms.

"Good because I'm never letting you go Kim!" Tommy stated plain as day

"That's good to know" Kim smiled "but just so you know...you're stuck with me!"

* * *

**The End**

I hope you liked it! If not I don't want to know! oh and thanks Miranda for helping me!


End file.
